Post War Battles
by Neko Maxwell
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. Some men are trying to kill Quatre. Can Trown save him? Yaoi. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: "Post-War Battles: Part One"**  
Category: **Drama/Yaoi**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairings: **3x4/4x3, 1+2 hints**  
Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, a little language, takes place right after Endless Waltz, :: :: indicates character thoughts**  
Author Name: **Neko Maxwell

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only.

**__**

Post-War Battles: Part One

By: Neko Maxwell 

A.C. 197

It's over! The war is finally over! Marimaeia has finally been defeated. There is no longer any mobile suits and world peace finally exists. The five gundam pilots have gone their separate ways:

Wufei is now working as a preventer with Sally.

Trowa is back to the circus.

Duo is working to re-build the Maxwell Church on L2.

Heero is helping Duo to re-build the Maxwell Church on L2.

Quatre has taken over his father's business on L4.

Quatre thought that the business would be an easy job...no big deal. He was dead wrong. It turned out to be a lot more stressful than some of the missions he had during the war. One day, a few months after the war, Quatre was working at his desk, stressed to the point of tears. Just then, an old friend came to the door. Quatre looked up, confused at first, but when he realized who it was, he smiled one of his sweet smiles that no one can resist to return.

"Trowa!!" Quatre shouted as he ran up and hugged is long lost friend.

"It's good to see you Quatre," replied Trowa, still in a warm, tight embrace with Quatre. 

The embrace feels like it lasted forever, as if they would die if they let go. Trowa could feel Quatre's temperature start to rise and tears came to Quatre's eyes.

"You feel warm, Quatre"

"Trowa..." Quatre said in a faint voice right before he passed out. Trowa caught him and carried him to his room. He tucked Quatre into his bed and called for assistance.

***********************************************************************

Quatre woke up in his bed a few hours later. The first thing that he saw when his eyes focused was Trowa's face with a watchful eye set on him.

"Trowa..." said Quatre, still feeling a little faint, "What happened?"

"You just passed out," Trowa replied, placing a cool, wet cloth on Quatre's forehead, "You're alright now Quatre."

"I'm sorry, Trowa," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't overwork yourself like that," Trowa smiled at Quatre to make him feel better.

Quatre smiled back.

Just then, Rashid came into the room with two other Maguanics.

"Are you alright Master Quatre?" there was distress in Rashid's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Quatre.

There was a moment of silence when Rashid and the others calmed down.

"I'll leave you guys alone for awhile," Trowa said, breaking the silence and started towards the door.

"Ok, see you later Trowa," Quatre said to the departing Trowa.

"Master Quatre, that guy never left your side for the whole time you were unconscious!" said one of the Maguanics after Trowa was out of sight. 

"Really?" Quatre was surprised. "How long was I out?"

"It was early afternoon when you passed out. And now the sun is beginning to set, so you were out for a few hours."

An even more shocked look came to Quatre's face. The look of surprise faded a little and the look of sincerity took over.

***********************************************************************

Trowa walked silently down the halls of the Winner estate. He had visited Quatre so many times that he knew his way around the large area. As he walked on, Trowa passed a few other Maguanic members. They had worried looks on their faces and by those looks, Trowa could tell what they were worried about.

"He's all right," Trowa said as he passed them.

The look on their faces quickly turned from worried to joy as they thanked him and ran towards Quatre's room. Trowa had to smile because they reminded him of Duo, who he hadn't seen since they self-detonated their gundams. But, Trowa's smile was to turn up-side-down as he walked on.

A little further down the hallway, there is a small dark hallway branching off into a part of the estate where not to many go. Very faint voices came from that part of the hallway and Trowa thought that he should go check it out. The part of the darkness branched off into three other smaller hallways. Going with his instinct, Trowa followed the darkest of the three, where he could feel the presence of others. He got as close of them as he could get without being seen and stayed hidden in the shadows to listen to their conversation.

"So, when should we carry out our plan?" Brujo [1] asked.

"He's vulnerable now, let's so it tonight," Enemigo [2] said, impatient.

"Where's the fun in that Enemigo? If we wait a few days, we can kill him slowly and laugh at his pain!"

"It's not about the fun! We just want him dead! You know that Brujo."

"ENOUGH!!" said Malo [3] forcefully.

::This is their leader. No doubt about that::

"We will kill that ex-gundam pilot tomorrow night. That way, he's stronger so we can have fun killing him, but he won't be strong enough" said the sadistic Malo.

::Ex-gundam pilot? Do they mean Quatre or myself?:: 

"Alright, he kill Quatre tomorrow night!!" Enemigo said with bitter joy.

::Quatre!!::

"This'll be fun!!" said Brujo and all three laughed evilly. 

They went their separate ways as if that conversation never happened. Trowa stayed in the shadows until he was sure they were out of his sight.

"Quatre..." Trowa said softly to himself after the three men disappeared. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. He didn't fear for his own life, though. He was afraid that he would loose Quatre. His heart beat fast that that mere thought. Trowa hurried down the hallway back to Quatre's room to warn the Maguanics. 

***********************************************************************

When Trowa got there, Quatre was on his feet and he looked like he never fainted. Most of the Maguanicas, including Rashid, were there. Trowa moved into the room so that Quatre wouldn't see him and moved towards Rashid. When he got to him, Trowa whispered into his ear, making sure not to alarm everyone else, yet. Rashid froze.

"Are you sure?" distress was in Rashid's voice.

Trowa nodded.

"Did you see any of them, or vice-versa?"

"No"

"Alright," Rashid calmed down as to not alarm anyone. "You stay with Master Quatre and we'll handle it." He paused. 

"Thank you," he said 

"No problem," Trowa replied.

He walked out of the room, beckoning the others to follow. As they were leaving, Quatre finally saw Trowa standing there. He went over and embraced Trowa, much like earlier that day.

"I'm glad you're alright Quatre," Trowa said, trying not to think about tomorrow night.

Quatre let go of Trowa and looked deep into his eyes. Trowa looked like Quatre's guardian angel. Qautre smiled one of his "you-can't-resist-me" smiles as he said, "Rashid told me that you stayed with me the whole time I was out."

Not expecting this, Trowa replied by saying, "I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Thank you Trowa," there was love in Quatre's eyes, which Trowa saw and he knew what Quatre was going to say next. 

"I love you, Trowa," Quatre said softly, sounding a little unsure of what he had just said. Even thought Trowa was expecting this, it still caught him by surprise.

Quatre repeated himself, "I love you Trowa," this time he was certain.

Trowa could tell that Quatre meant it. There was a moment of silence as Quatre's eyes filled with tears. He thought Trowa didn't love him.

Trowa wiped Quatre's tears away and held him in his arms. "I love you too Quatre."

Quatre looked up at Trowa and smiled.

"You know what Quatre," Trowa started as Quatre was getting lost in his eyes, "Let's spend the whole day together tomorrow."

"That sounds nice Trowa."

They moved closer together. They were so close that they could feel each-other's heartbeats, sharing a long, sweet kiss.

Not realizing now late it was, Quatre suggested that they go to bed. Trowa agreed and helped Quatre get into bed, still acting like a guardian angel. Realizing that Trowa would have no place to sleep, Quatre moved all the way over to one side of the bed, inviting Trowa in. He took the invitation and got in the empty space Quatre left for him. They kissed each-other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

END PART ONE!!!!!! 

Author's notes:

[1] - Brujo means witch in Spanish

[2] - Enemigo means enemy in Spanish

[3] - Malo means bad in Spanish

On to part two (copy and paste the link to your URL box*):

*Ok, I tried linking it, but Geocities messed the whole page up so I'm not gonna bother.


	2. Part 2

****

Title: "Post-War Battles: Part Two"**  
Category: **Drama/Yaoi**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairings: **3x4/4x3, 1+2 hints**  
Warnings: **Yaoi, violence, a little language, takes place right after Endless Waltz, :: :: indicates character thoughts**  
Author Name: **Neko Maxwell

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only.

**__**

Post-War Battles: Part Two

By Neko Maxwell

Quatre and Trowa spent the whole day together. First, they went to L2 to visit Heero and Duo. Construction of the Maxwell Church was coming along nicely: it was halfway finished, thanks to Duo's spirit and Heero's strength. After spending the morning talking and remarking about the Church, they went to have lunch together. As usual, Duo ate like his stomach was a black hole. Quatre and Heero ate one meal, but Trowa hardly touched his food. It didn't go to waste though, Duo made sure of that. After lunch, Quatre and Trowa flew back to L4.

"Trowa, are you ok?" Quatre asked during their flight back, very concerned for his koi. He had noticed that Trowa was very distracted since he got back from his walk the night before.

"I'm fine Quatre," Trowa answered. He took Quatre's hand and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. Quatre wanted to believe Trowa, but he felt that something was wrong. No matter how much it bothered him, Quatre kept it to himself and tried to enjoy the rest of his time with Trowa.

************************************************************************

When they arrived back on L4, out for a walk. During their walk, they stopped in a few stores. The sun was setting as they started their trip back to the estate. 

"Quatre, did we go in this store?" Trowa asked, pointing to a bookstore. 

"No, do you want to go there?" Quatre had the feeling that Trowa is trying to keep him away from the estate for some reason.

"Sure."

They walked into the bookstore and looked around there for awhile. Next to the bookstore stood an antique shop, where they found themselves after the bookshop. Here, Quatre discovered a small figure of two cats. One was gray and the other was white, slightly smaller than the gray one. They were cuddled together with a red rose between them.

"Oh Trowa look," said Quatre, pointing to the figure of the cats. "It's adorable!!"

Without saying a word, Trowa picked it up, went to the register and bought it for him. Walking out of the store, Quatre looked at him with big, sweet eyes and took his hand.

"Thank you Trowa," he said with love in his voice. Trowa put his arm around him as they walked home. Trowa was sure that the Maguanacs had a good defense set up at the estate by now, so he felt it was alright to return.

Quatre and Trowa were in sight of Quatre's estate when three muscular figures appeared before them. The darkness was their perfect cover so their faces couldn't be seen. 

"Okay boys, move in!" Malo instructed and smiled evilly. "It's not every day one can kill an ex-gundam pilot. But this is a pleasure indeed: we get the opportunity to kill two of them."

Trowa recognized his voice immediately and held Quatre close.

"Don't worry boys, we're just here to kill you. Now stand still and you won't feel a thing." Brujo drew a gun while he spoke and aimed for Quatre. He was about to fire, but Trowa was faster. He pulled out a gun and fired at Brujo, killing him instantly. He then went after the leader and they engaged in a fist-fight.

"Damn you!!" Enemigo said, as he pulled out a sword, ready to cut Quatre's head off. All fear Quatre had disappeared because with Trowa, he knew everything would be alright. He ducked out of the way of the sword and landed a hard punch on his assassin's stomach. He lost the strength of hold the sword and lay sprawled on the ground. Quatre began a series of rapid punches and kicks to the sadist.

Somehow, Enemigo managed to grab Quatre's leg and knocked him over. He then landed a punch on Quatre's face. Quatre quickly got up and dogged the next punch. His leap landed him near Brujo's gun. As Enemigo made a flying jump at him, Quatre grabbed the gun and pointed it right at his assassin's head.

"Sorry," he said softly right before he fired, killing the second assassin. After he fired, he put the gun down on the ground next to him.

He looked over to Trowa, who just got knocked down to the ground. Trowa became very proud of his koi. Smiling at him, Trowa moved closer to Quatre.

"Go to hell ex-gundam pilot!!!!!!!!" Malo shouted angrily. He took a gun out of his pocket and fired at Quatre.

::I'll kill that one first, then finish with my opponent::

Quatre didn't see until it was too late. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes, prepared to die.

:: So this is the end. I love you Trowa :: 

He heard the shot fire, but didn't feel anything. Quatre was sure he was in heaven, watching over his beloved Trowa. But when he opened his eyes, the picture was completely different. Trowa stood in front of him...with blood dripping down his back. It was at the moment that Quatre realized that Trowa jumped in front of him at the last minute and took the bullet for him. It hit right in his chest, barely missing his heart. In the distance, Quatre heard Malo laughing his sadistic cruel laugh. With tears in his eyes, Quatre picked up the gun, stood in front of Trowa, and fired at the wicked man before him. Quatre kept firing until he was sure the foul man is dead. Quatre then dropped the gun and went to help Trowa.

"I'm sorry Trowa," said Quatre, holding Trowa in his arms. Trowa lost the strength to speak, but was somehow still alive. He made moaning and sighing sounds to let Quatre know that he wasn't dead.

More figures appeared in the distance, running towards the two ex-gundam pilots.

"More assassins?" Quatre asked himself. He didn't let go of Trowa. He heard the voices shouting at them.

"Master Quatre! Master Quatre!"

"Rashid!" Quatre looked up at Rashid and the rest of the Maguanacs. "Trowa's hurt! He's been shot!" he said urgently. Quatre's eye were still not dry from the tears he shed. The Maguanacs rushed the two boys back to the estate to be treated.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Trowa awoke to the feeling of sunlight on his face. Twitching his hand, he felt something warm: like another hand holding his. He looked over to find Quatre, asleep in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. 

Trowa sat up and leaned against the pillows. The gunshot wound still hurt like hell, but Trowa was able to stand it. Trowa leaned over and gave Quatre a soft kiss on his head, feeling his beautiful golden hair. As Trowa sat back up against the pillows, Quatre stirred and woke up.

:: He's alive!! I didn't lose him after all!! ::

"Trowa!" Quatre didn't even try to hide the excitement he felt. He gave Trowa a gentle hug and a sweet kiss. "I was afraid you would die." He held Trowa close. Tears of joy came to his eyes.

"Let me tell you something Quatre," Trowa said after Quatre lat go of him. Quatre gazed into Trowa's sparkling emerald eyes. 

"We are what the people call ex-gundam pilots. There are still those that reject us, even though the war is over. Even though the Preventers are here to rid the world of retaliations, we must still fight these post-war battles against these retaliations. It's just the way it was meant to be. So, even in this time of peace, we must still be strong and fight these battles."

"I understand Trowa," Quatre said. There was a small pause. "But Trowa..."

"Yeah"

"Let's fight these post-war battles together."

"Alright Quatre."

Their lips attracted to each other as if they were two magnets. Their long, sweet kiss lasted as if they are locked in place and the key was thrown away.

*~* Owari *~*

************************************************************************

****

Special thanks to: 

Ryuu Yuy for storyline help.

Tara for editing (and being "picky"). 


End file.
